


Endearing Mr.   Refreshing

by CosMochi95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMochi95/pseuds/CosMochi95
Summary: In which Sugawara was the Sun, while you were the dark side of the Moon.





	1. That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some scenes from the anime, but there are some variations for the story.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu and its characters. They rightfully belong to Furudate-sensei. I own the plot, tho. `(*∩_∩*)′

It was just a usual day at practice for the Karasuno Boy's Volleyball Team.

The sound of shoes squeaking, ball pounding, yelling and ragged breathing echoed throughout the gym of Karasuno High.

"Nice receive!"

"Open!"

* _Slam_ *

"Nice cover!"

"Suga-san!"

The ball was sent directly to the third year setter. It took just an eye contact to know exactly where he'll send the ball.

"Asahi!"

The said male jumped, raising his arm up in the air. Two blockers leapt from the other side of the net. Asahi's palm connected to the ball, slamming it to the ground with a loud thud.

"Nice kill, Asahi-san!"

"Nice, Asahi!"

Sugawara beamed, slapping the ace's back. The team huddled around the two, Sugawara's smile was so contagious that his team couldn't help but mirror his actions.

The third year setter was Karasuno's sunshine in his very own way.

On the other side of the court, chaos had erupted. The first year duo started bickering on whose fault was it that their block was late.

"Hinata, you dumbass! You jumped late!"

"Huh???!!!!" the orange head scowled, glaring at the ravenette. "It was obviously your fault, Kageyama!"

"It was your fault, dumbass!"

"It was yours!"

The two started bickering as always. Too busy arguing, the duo didn't even notice the dark aura surrounding their beloved captain. Luckily, Tanaka was there to separate the two idiots.

Yep, it was just a usual day at practice for the Karasuno Boy's Volleyball Team... Or so they thought.

Asahi was already standing in service, clutching the ball in his hands. Just as he was going to serve, the gym's door flew open making the boys jump on their spots. Their eyes almost bulge out of its sockets when they saw the person standing in the doorway.

There, stood Karasuno's black sheep.

**_You, (L/Name) (Name)._ **

You quickly slammed the door shut, leaning against it as you gasp for air. Some shouting could be heard from outside the gym and the team was certain it was the Vice Principal. They could tell from the tone of his voice that he's actually pissed.

After a while, the angry yelling had died down. Smirking to yourself, you made your way to the sidelines where the team's Coach and Manager are.

Every step you made resonates throughout the gym, making the boys flinch. An aura of confidence and intimidation surrounds you.

Your sharp (e/c) hues can make anyone run in fear for their dear life. There was a silver piercing that adorned your left ear. And your hair was in fiery red locks that matches your personality well.

You were known in the whole school as a troublemaker. Rumors were going on about you being a gang leader and how you were involve in different disputes. And how you broke a man's arm just because he bumped into you.

You're a trouble yourself.

Well, that's what most people say.

Finally reaching your destination, you raised your hand, flashing them a smile.

" **Yo**."

The boys were still frozen in place with their eyes wide as saucers. They watch as you converse with Ukai and Kiyoko. If it wasn't for the fact that you were trouble, they'd think from the way you were talking to their Coach and Mangaer that you three were acquainted.

Just as their eyes were about to fall off, Kiyoko's chuckle reached their ears. That broke them from their daze, and they gathered into the side of the court, far away from you.

"O-oi, _that_ girl," Tanaka whispers, pointing his finger at your direction. "Is that who I think she is?!"

" _Don't_ ," Nishinoya warned, immediately pushing his friend's hand down. "Have you forgotten, Ryu? If you dare point a finger at her, she'll beat you into a pulp!"

Shivers instantly went down to Tanaka's spine, accidentally letting out an unmanly sound.

"T-Tanaka-san!!" Hinata gasped, snapping his head to look at his Captain. "Daichi-san! Tanaka-san's not breathing!"

"Wh-wh-what should w-we d-d-do?" Asahi nervously asked Yamaguchi and Ennoshita who were shaking next to him.

"Oho, looks like the King is afraid." Tsukishima gestures to the shaking legs of a certain ravenette.

"S-shut up, Tsukishima!" Kageyama scowled, pointing at the sweat that's rolling down the bean pole's forehead. "As if you weren't scared!"

"We're going to die. We're going to die." Nishinoya says hugging himself.

Sugawara tried to save his teammates from the predicament they are in. However, they already were in the depths of misery. And the infamous (L/Name) (Name) was the reason of that.

Sugawara knew you. Everyone does. He knew you from his class which you rarely attend.

"Daichi, what are we going---" Suga stopped mid sentence. His eyes went wide as saucers, swearing that he just saw Daichi's soul left its body. "Whaaa! Daichi! Not you, too!"

Sugawara's face twisted in confusion. It was as if his whole world was filled with havoc. Of course, he tried to uplift everyone's spirits but failed doing so.

The third year setter could feel someone's eyes on him. It was boring holes through him. Sugawara turn to look where the piercing gaze was coming from.

_Crap_.

His head instantly snapped to the side, averting his eyes from your sharp gaze. Sugawara couldn't help but swallow thickly. He just caught you staring at him and it made him nervous in some kind of way.

He was about to look at you again when Ukai clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright! Gather around!"

 


	2. Disaster

  
The boys were still out of it. However, they managed to huddle despite their dazed figures. Ukai's brows creased in perplexity, seeing the pale faces in front of him.

"As you can see, (L/Name)-san is here..." Ukai trailed, throwing his thumb over his shoulder. You raised your hand, sending an idle wave at the team. "...to watch your practice. So show her what you've got, okay?"

The blonde finished, grinning.

" _ **Eh?**_ "

Was the only response he get. He was just as confused as everyone else in the gym. He was expecting for their usual response, but he got the opposite.

"Why is _she_ even here?"

All eyes fell upon you at your words. You crossed your arms, giving the team an unimpressed look.

"That's what you guys probably think, am I right?"

You smirked as the guys cast their gaze to the side. Their actions confirmed your guess.

"Don't get me wrong. If it's only me, I wouldn't be here. But I was invited by Kiyoko and Coach Ukai. I can't say no to them."

_Who would've want (L/Name) (Name) in their practice, right?_

The school's troublemaker who doesn't even attend her classes. You would only show up when it is time for exams. You still need to pass high school, after all. Your exam scores were more than enough to compensate for your absents.

However, two days ago.. A miracle seemed to happen. You finally show up in your class, surprising everyone in Karasuno. Considering that you're a third year student, it'll only be a matter of months before you graduate, so might as well enjoy the remaining time of your high school life.

You made your way to the sidelines, sitting beside the black haired manager of the team.

" _Do_ _your best, everyone_." you smirk grimly.

And so, the team continued their practice.

Asahi went to serve, his hands were shaking from nervousness. The ball almost slip out of his grasp, but he managed to caught it. He tossed the ball into the air and swing his arm. His palm connected to the ball and it flew directly into the net. The poor dude let out a train of apologies because of that.

On the other side, it was Kageyama's turn to serve. He kept on chanting the word focus in his mind. Though, just like Asahi's, his serve went straight into the net.

The game continue on just like that. Daichi and Nishinoya's receives were off. Tanaka and Ennoshita's attacks were mostly out. Tsukishima's blocks were late (which ticked him off big time.) And the first year duo weren't in sync, at all.

The only sane person inside the court was Sugawara, yet Asahi can't hit his tosses.

Ukai couldn't watch the catastrophe before his eyes any longer. He blew his whistle, ending the game at once. He was mortified that you saw the team in such unbecoming state.

"Well, that was a _disaster_ ," you yawned, standing from your seat and walking in front of the team. "No wonder you lost against Seijoh."

"What did you---" Daichi and Sugawara immediately grabbed Tanaka by the arms, restraining the infuriated wing spiker. You hummed in return, dismissing the fact that there's an agitated dude before you.

Not only him, but the whole team, in fact. Remembering their defeat against Seijoh left a bitter look on their faces and in their memories as well.

"But, that's alright," you shrugged. "It's only natural to lose. You need to experience defeat every once in a while. Cause that's what will make you stronger."

You shifted onto your feet, grinning to yourself.

"It'll give you that ' _Damn it. It's so frustrating_.' feeling."

It seemed as if you were brought back in time and before you knew it, you were already spacing out. Flashes and images showed up in your mind.

"(Name)." Kiyoko's voice snapped you from your thoughts.

"Ah... I was rambling, wasn't I?" you asked and she nodded in return.

Clasping your fingers together, you went back to talking.

The team was in awe.

You pointed everyone's fault accurately. Even those mistakes they didn't knew they've done themselves. But, of course, disappointment was evident in your voice.

And the team took all of it, because you were right.

"And you, _Sunshine_."

Hinata visibly tensed beside Yamaguchi, shutting his eyes in fear, "Y-yes, Ma'am!"

"Not you, _Shrimp_." you sighed, pointing a finger to a gray haired male. "I was referring to Sugawara."

The team (mostly Tsukishima) fought back a snicker as Hinata's jaw hit the floor.

"Me?" Sugawara repeated.

"Yes. You're Sugawara, right?" you rose your brow at his inane question. "Good job trying to lift everyone's spirits."

After saying those words, you immediately bid your goodbyes and left the gym. As soon as the doors closed, the boys instantly gathered around Sugawara.

"Whoaaa... What was that about?" Nishinoya asks, staring at the door.

"She got that overwhelming presence in her."

"She's the infamous (L/Name) (Name), after all."

"Suga-san, do you know each other?" Ennoshita inquired.

"Well... We share the same class..."

"Seriously?"

"Ah... I've got goosebumps because of her." Asahi laughed nervously.

"I thought we're going to die back there." Hinata gasped, clutching his chest.

"Say, Suga-san, is there something going on between you two?"

"Huh? W-what are you talking about?" Sugawara exclaimed, feeling uncomfortable at the closeness of his teammates. "You guys are too close!"

"Suga-saaaaan!!" Tanaka yelled, throwing his arm over his senpai's shoulder.

"Daichi, help me!"

"Just answer us, Suga-san!"

"Was it just me, or did she actually smile?" Kageyama questioned making everyone froze with wide eyes.

"Eeeeehhh??!!"

 


	3. Trouble

  
"Hitoka-chan is a fast learner and she gets along with the team pretty well considering that she just started days ago. You remem--- Are you alright, (Name)?" Kiyoko asks, cutting herself off. She stopped walking and turned to face you.

"I shouldn't have gone to the team's practice yesterday." you mumbled, cutting the black haired beauty, brows knitted in frustration.

Kiyoko's eyes shone in curiosity as she glanced at you, "Why?"

"Have you seen their faces? They're obviously horrified!" you exclaimed, throwing your hands in frustration.

"They're just surprised..." Kiyoko said quietly making you snort.

"Yeah, right."

"Hmm.. At least you've got the chance to see **_him_**."

Alarms instantly went off in your head. Your hand flew up to Kiyoko's face, covering her mouth. Her eyes went wide, almost tripping backwards. Your head snapped from left to right checking for any person that could've heard her. Thankfully, the coast was clear.

You lifted your hand from her lips and stepped away from the black haired beauty, sighing in relief.

"Kiyoko! I told you not to say that out loud!" you huffed.

"But, I didn't drop a name."

"It doesn't matter! What if someone hears you?"

"I always seem to forgot." She chuckles, scratching her cheek.

Before you could say anything, the bell rings.

"Go back to your room." Kiyoko smiles, nudging you.

"I don't want to go back there." you answered.

"You survived two days of your class.. The third wouldn't be so bad." she says trying to convince you.

"Of course, it would."

Kiyoko narrowed her eyes at you, her voice low with warning.

"(Name)."

With a roll of your eyes and a click of your tongue, you turned on your heels, silently cursing. You were about to walk towards your classroom when you heard Kiyoko calling your name again.

"What?" you groaned.

"The team weren't able to show what they've got yesterday. But, they're still growing and improving. They will get better. Definitely. And they'll show that they got what it takes to make it to the Nationals."

You've never heard her spoke with such certainty until now.

"I know." you smiled.

"And (Name)?"

You craned your neck, looking at her. There was a small smile on Kiyoko's face, her eyes glinting with hope.

"My offer still stands."

\------

Your brows were furrowed, glaring at the door and wondering where the heck your teacher was. It's been minutes since the bell rang. You swear, you should've skip classes today.

The chattering of your classmates kept on ringing in your ears, spiting every fiber of your being. You rolled your eyes, focusing your attention to the scenery outside the window. Your stomach was grumbling, irking you further. You mentally scolded yourself for skipping lunch.

"Hey, _(L/Name)-san_ ~" a sickeningly sweet voice called.

Silently cursing to yourself, you look up to see a girl with dyed blonde hair. Her hand was on your desk as she stares down at your figure.

You recognized her as Hashimoto Aoi, the wench that has some grudges against you. About a year ago, you were just walking along the hallways of Karasuno not giving a single care in the world. There was a first year student that's walking in front of you. You were aiming for the stairs at that time, wanting to leave the school. Seems like the first year was also about to go down to the stairs when suddenly, she lost her footing and fell down the stairs.

A sharp cry came from her, clutching her ankle in excruciating pain. You stood dumbfounded at the top of the stairs. The girl looked up to you, crying for your help. Just as you were about to rush and help her, a scream came from behind you.

Aoi was there looking horrified, screaming for help. That's when the students came running and saw the situation. Some students ran towards the injured girl, carrying her towards the infirmary. The remaining students approached the trembling Aoi, asking her what happened.

Aoi pointed a shaky finger at you, saying that she saw you pushing the poor first year down the stairs. Whispers immediately surfaced, everyone was throwing spiteful looks at you. You have an incredulous look in your face, scoffing at the fact that they actually bought her make-believe story.

You could still remember the triumphant grin that she sent you.

"What do _you_ want?" you snapped, glaring daggers at her.

"Nothing..." she said. "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." you answered.

"Are you threatening me, (L/Name)-san?" she says narrowing her eyes, trying to intimidate you.

"Why?" you leaned back to your chair, crossing your arms. "Do you feel threatened?"

"Not in the slightest." she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So.. I just want to know what changed your mind that you finally decided to attend school?"

"Nothing that concerns you." you shrug.

"I just don't understand why. Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" she waved her hand around. Your classmates were now staring warily at the two of you, exchanging whispers. "Can't you see, (L/Name)-san? You're scaring everyone because you're here. Nobody wants you here. You're nothing but trouble. You don't belong _here_."

"Are you finished?" you questioned getting annoyed by the whispers.

She shook her head, staring at you under her fake lashes.

"There's another thing... You know what I saw in the 2nd gym yesterday?"

That definitely caught your attention but you didn't dare to show it. If she continues this, you already knew where this will lead. You only hope she's ready for the consequences, because there's no doubt that you are.

"Your missing brain?" you asked, trying to keep you anger at bay.

She let out an annoying laugh, clasping her hands together.

"I saw you watching the Boy's Volleyball Team practice. Ah, I've never seen such horrified faces. Why did you do that, (L/Name)-san? They obviously didn't want you there." she continued, unaware of the menacing aura around you. "I feel sorry for them. Those flightless crows who can't even win a single championship. I mean, what did they even see in volleyball? It's not that interesting. Poor Sawamura-kun, poor Suga---"

Her sentence was cut short. You immediately grabbed her by the collar, slamming her onto the desk at your right. There was an audible thud as her back landed against the desk, knocking the air out of her. The owner of the desk fell from his chair due to shock, wondering what just transpired before him. His brunette friend instantly helped him to stand, checking the scrape on his friend's hand.

Everyone was now worried that this may lead into a full-blown fight.

"I dare you to finish your sentence." you gritted your teeth. You lifted her and shoved her back to the desk.

Fear spread through her like a wildfire. She raked her nails at your forearm, trying to push you away but you wouldn't budge. Tears were now brimming at the corner of her eyes, begging for some help.

However, no one dared to make a move. None of your classmates tried to help for they knew that helping Aoi means they'll be facing your wrath.

"Hey! Stop that!" Your teacher shouted, barging into the room.

_Wow. Nice timing._

"Sensei!" Aoi cried.

Luckily for her, your teacher came and saved her ass from it's incoming end. Unfortunately for you, you were caught in the act of trying to put your classmate through a desk.

"(L/Name)-san, let go of Hashimoto-san." your teacher ordered, obviously not pleased. "Now!"

You groaned, reluctantly letting the girl go and she immediately gasp for air. Looks like you'll be having a visit at the principal's office later. You went back to your chair, sending Aoi one last glare.

Running your fingers through your hair in frustration, you glanced at your right. Your eyes went wide in pure horror, everything dawned into you as you realized your mistake.

The person sitting on your right is none other than **Sugawara Koushi.**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
You slam the door behind you, ignoring the livid calls of the Vice Principal.

It has always been like this. You knew the Vice Principal hated your guts. As he once said, you were the source of his headaches. He wasn't even surprised when he saw you walking through the doors of the office. To you, he's just waiting for that one perfect opportunity to kick you out of Karasuno.

The talk in the Principal's office was obviously one-sided. Since the Principal was out on a trip, the Vice Principal took the chance to grill you and put all the blame on you. You knew that would happen. There's no way he would take your side.

_You were the one who charged at Aoi._

_You were the one who started the fight._

_You were the one who's at fault._

_There's no one to blame but you._

_You good-for-nothing black sheep._

**_Bullshit_**.

To your defense, Aoi was the one who started it. You were just simply giving her what she came for. You charged at her because she provoked you. It wouldn't be a fight if she hadn't approached you. She deserves it. She asked for it.

"I'm the one at fault?" you scoffed in perplexity, turning to a corner. "It's always been like that."

It was a good thing that it was time for club activities. There were no students scattered in the hallway. No annoying students talking about you behind your back. A yawn escaped your lips. You thought of taking a nap in the rooftop to enjoy your once in a blue moon peace, but discarded the idea since the rooftop was closed at the moment.

An idea immediately popped into your mind when you saw the nurse's office. The corners of your lips tugged into a grin. You just found a place to take your nap. Just as you were about to slide the door, it opened and someone stepped out.

You froze in your tracks, face dropping as you nearly had a heart attack.

It was Sugawara Koushi.

"Oh, (L/Name)-san," he waved, smiling at you. Your gaze flickered from his face to his right hand. Noticing your stare, he placed his hand down. "What brings you here?"

The third year setter received no reply. He could feel the weight of your stare upon him. A sweat roll down to his cheek. He visibly tensed when you called him.

"Y-yes?" he cracked a smile.

"You got that from your fall earlier, right?" you asked, pointing to his right hand.

Sugawara consciously placed his other hand over his plastered one, "It's nothing serious."

"Are you kidding me?" Sugawara flinched at the unamused glare the you sent him. "You're a volleyball player. You use your hands for playing, especially when you're setting the ball. Do you honestly think that won't affect your play?"

The gray haired male, scratched his cheek, averting his gaze to the side, "I'm not our team's official setter anymore, so I guess it doesn't matter." he replied, meeting your gaze. "As long as it won't affect our team, I'm fine with it." Sugawara finished, giving you a closed-eye smile.

"Whoa..." you snickered, raising a brow at him. "You're an idiot."

Sugawara's jaw went slack, "Eh?"

You clicked your tongue, glaring at the male. Sugawara could feel your scrutinizing gaze piercing right through his soul. You crossed your arms, taking a step forward. As you neared him, Sugawara instinctively took a step back.

"(L/Name)-san?"

"Listen to me, Sugabaka." you firmly said, surprising the male.

"S-sugabaka?"

"It doesn't matter if you're not the team's official setter anymore. It doesn't matter if you're standing in the sidelines, cheering for the team. What matters is that you're one with them. You may not be able to support them inside the court, but you can always support them in many ways than you ever know. You share each other's happiness and pain. You go through the same struggles and hardships. Everyone has their own crucial role to fulfill in the team. Whether you're the official setter or not, your team needs you. At least, there's still a chance for you to step on the court."

Sugawara stared at you with wide eyes at your words as if he just heard a lesson. Your eye twitched as you realized what you have just done.

"Ah," you bit your lip, casting your gaze to the side. "I was rambling again."

"It's alright," Sugawara smiles sheepishly. "Your words actually make sense. Thank you."

You blinked, mentally kicking yourself for thinking that he looked cute...

Especially, the way his lips curve into a smile.

"Whatever," you scoffed, masking your embarrassment. "Try speaking that way again, I'll tear your limbs apart."

"O-of course." Sugawara sweatdropped.

You nodded your head, walking past him. The feeling of sleepiness vanished within you and you just decided to leave the school premises.

"Wait, (L/Name)-san."

There was a grip on your wrist making you halt in your tracks. Your eyes locked together with a pair of brown hues, staring at him in surprise. With a gentle tug, Sugawara started pulling you to who knows where.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Your (e/c) eyes were chastising and piercing, your gaze was following the gray haired male as he walk around the room. Sugawara may be Karasuno's angel, sunshine or whatnot, but that doesn't mean you'll put your trust in him. You don't trust people easily, except for certain individuals.

"Just so you know, I learned hand-to-hand combat when I was six and had some background in martial arts."

Sugawara stopped rummaging through the cabinet, looking at you over his shoulder.

"You do?" his brows rose in amusement. "Wow, you're amazing, (L/Name)-san." he chuckled.

"I-idiot," you huffed, "I am just informing you that, in case you do something uncalled for. I am more than capable of breaking your bones, Sunshine-kun."

_S-sunshine-kun...? Am I Hinata?_

Sugawara flinched at the poison that's practically dripping from your voice. He's certain that you're the kind of person that lives up to your words. And, there's no doubt that you can break his bones if you wish.

"I won't harm you or something," Sugawara answered, carrying a medicine kit and setting it down to the clinic's bed.

You stared warily at the guy, confused of his actions. Sugawara took ahold of your shoulders, forcing you to sit on the bed and placing your bag beside you. Since the school's nurse was nowhere to be seen, Sugawara took it upon himself to treat your wounds. You nearly jump out of your skin when you saw him taking out a cotton ball and alcohol.

"Hell, no!" you spat at the man in front of you. "What are you doing?"

"Please, (L/Name)-san!" Sugawara pleaded. "We have to treat your wounds."

"Wounds?" you repeated, staring at him in perplexity. "The heck are you talking about?"

"The wounds on your forearm." He answered firmly.

Your looked at your forearm and saw the red angry marks on them. They were of peeled skin and dried blood.

_How come I didn't notice?_

You mentally curse the wench that did this to you. You weren't wearing your school blazer and that caused her nails to rake freely on your skin.

"You shouldn't leave your wounds like that." Sugawara sounded like he wanted to scold you, but he's holding back. After all, he didn't want to have a broken bone or two.

"But, it didn't hurt at all."

Your voice was barely above a whisper.

From that, Sugawara's head snapped up. He didn't miss the way your voice soften, the way your face dropped or the way hurt flashed in your eyes. He saw it all.

Normally, Sugawara would handle the situation effectively and take a person's worry away. But, you were different. You weren't like the rest.

A sharp intake of breath and exasperated cursing broke Sugawara from his thoughts.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FU---" you cut yourself off, glaring at the male.

"(L/Name)-san?" Sugawara asked worriedly.

You were gripping your right forearm, face contorted in pain.

"It stings!!!"

"E-eh?!"

"You son of a---" you cut yourself off, again. "Why the hell did you pour the whole freaking bottle of alcohol?! It hurts!!"

Sugawara jumped onto his feet, panic and worry was evident in his face. He was waving his hands aimlessly in the air, unsure of what to do. You were in pain and you look like you were about to cut his head off. Let's just say that you weren't really a fan of alcohol when it is used in treating wounds.

"Ah!! S-sorry! Sorry, (L/Name)-san!" Sugawara apologized, bowing his head. Pure horror was written on his face.

"Do you have a death wish?!" you exclaimed angrily, hauling a nearby tissue and wiping the alcohol off of your skin. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"It stings! Ugh, it hurts! Fu---"

_**Sugawara Koushi, you're a dead man.** _

Your mouth went shut and your train of curses stopped. Warm hands enveloped around your wrist, his fingers were slender and his palms were surprisingly soft. Sugawara tugged your wrist closer to his face, catching you off-guard. His warm breath ghosted over your wounded arm, easing the pain away.

Blood rushed up to your cheeks as your heart pounded wildly against your chest.

"W-what are you d-doing?" you stammered, tearing your arm from his grasp.

"Uh, I-I... just thought that would... help?" Sugawara said, arching his brows.

You snorted at his answer, a look of disbelief in your face.

"Come on, we have to finish tending your wounds." Sugawara says abruptly snatching your arm when you tried to dodge his hand. "It might get infected, you know."

"Yeah, because that bit---" you cleared your throat. "Aoi, has someone kind of rabies in her."

Sugawara let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. He was being extra cautious in cleaning your wounds, he doesn't want to hear you crying out in pain again. He would mutter a 'sorry' every time you flinch or wince. On your part, it was quite amusing seeing him like that, you even faked hissing in pain every now and then.

"You should take care more of yourself," Sugawara stated, placing bandages over your wounds. "And treat your wounds immediately, next time you get into trouble."

After a while, Sugawara finally finished bandaging your arm.

"You don't have to do this, actually," you said, inspecting your bandaged arm.

You have to give credit to the guy. He treated your arm well.

"Of course, I have to." Sugawara countered, his motherly instincts kicking in as he place the medicine kit away.

"In case you've forgotten, I hurt you."

"It wasn't entirely your fault. Also, I can't leave you like that, especially, you failed to notice that you're hurt."

"Thank you."

Sugawara turned on his heels, an incredulous look on his face. Eyes wide, he stared at you as if he was being deceived by his ears. There was a moment of silence before Sugawara points to himself.

"You... thanked me?"

You arch a brow, "Is there a problem with that?"

"No!" He rose his hands in defense, heat rushing up to his face. He averted his gaze to the side, scratching his pink tinted cheeks. "I, uh... I wasn't just expecting that you'd thank me."

"Oi," you sneered, "I might be a troublemaker, but I still know how to thank people."

Sugawara smiled sheepishly, uttering another apology.

"He'll panic when he sees this," you traced your fingers to the bandage on your arm. "And Kiyoko as well."

Speaking of the black haired beauty, you were sure by now that the news of your actions earlier have reached her already. Why haven't she confronted you about it remains unknown to you.

"I think I should go now. The team must be wondering why I'm not in the practice yet." Sugawara says. You nodded your head in agreement, lifting yourself from the clinic's bed.

"Would you like to watch our practice?" Sugawara offers with a smile, his head tilted to the side.

Just then you realized how beautiful he is with that beauty mark under his eye.

And you found yourself immediately taking his request.

"Sure, I'll wat---"

Your words were cut off, head snapping towards the clinic's door as you heard your name being called. There stood the black haired beauty manager of Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Club.

"(Name)," Her eyes darted from you and to the gray haired setter. "Sugawara-kun."

"S-S-Shimizu!" Sugawara exclaimed, his face instantly turned scarlet.

The girl stride towards you, gasping as her eyes landed on your bandaged arm. Behind her glasses, concern was swirling in her gray eyes. Placing her hands above your shoulders, she turned you to face her.

"Are you alright? I was searching for you!"

You released a deep sigh. You knew all too well that she'll react like this. You shrugged, removing her hands from your shoulders.

"I'm fine. Sugawara helped me." you answered.

Kiyoko felt relieved, smiling at the third year setter.

"Thank you, Sugawara-kun."

"A-ah! I-it's nothing!" He stuttered followed by a small chuckle. Sugawara covered his face with his hand, casting his gaze to the side.

And there goes a pang in your chest.

You clicked your tongue for the nth time. You slung your bag over to your shoulder, suddenly feeling annoyed. Seeing the frown on your face, the two looked at you in confusion.

"(Name)?" Kiyoko asks, her gaze following you as you headed for the door.

"(L/Name)-san? I thought you're going to wat---" Sugawara started, but you cut him off with a harsh glare. His face grew even more confused, mentally asking himself what he have done wrong.

"I just remembered that I have to visit a friend of mine."

With that being said, you shut the door behind you leaving them.

 


	6. Chapter 6

" _Father! Look, we took the championship, again!"_

_A girl with short (h/c) hair rushed into the study room of their house with her mother trailing behind her. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, stopping in front of a mahogany desk. She grinned from ear to ear, presenting the trophy in her hands and placing it to her father's desk._

_"I know." Her father answered from his seat. His back facing the girl as he stare outside the window. "I saw the match on the TV."_

_Her smile grew wider as she locked eyes with her mother. Her father has always been a busy man. Managing their businesses was her father's main priority. They have a prestigious name and reputation to take care after all. And because of that, he wasn't able to watch his daughter's matches. Hearing that her father watched her play, even if it was only through the TV, made her heart swell in utter happiness._

_"R-really?" The girl asked with hopeful eyes. "T-then, did you saw it? I did a great job! Everyone was really happy."_

_Her father merely nodded, "Yes. I saw it." He spun on his chair, staring at his daughter. "I saw what you did."_

_The girl's smile dropped, her father doesn't look like he's anywhere but happy._

_"You almost lost back then. How could you let your guard down like that? You were lucky your teammate covered up for your mess."_

_"B-but, it was just a mistake!" the girl defended. "One mistake!"_

_"Even so!"  His hands slammed against the wooden table making the girl flinch on her spot._

_Her mother immediately rushed to the girl's side, wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulling the girl to her side._

_"That one mistake could break you. One small mistake could be the cause of your defeat!"_

_"Honey, don't be like that." His wife pleaded but he chose to ignore her._

_"We can't afford to lose! How many times do I have to tell you? When are you gonna get it through your head?!" His voice boomed, filled with overwhelming authority and pride._

_"B-but, I-I..."_

_Tears brimmed the corner of the girl's eyes, wincing at the anger and disappointment in her father's voice._

_"We have a reputation to maintain. I raise you to be a victor not to become a pathetic loser! What will our business associates say about us? Winning, that's what you're living for."_

_"I-I'm so sorry, father..." The girl sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes._

_"(Name), do me a favor and stop being a disappointment to our family."_

\------

Your eyes snapped open, revealing your (e/c) hues. Gasping for air, you lifted yourself to a sitting position. Your cheeks were wet with tears and you abruptly wipe them off. Running your fingers through your hair, you released a deep and shaky breath.

"Every damn time."

Throwing the covers off of yourself, you release another deep sigh. Glancing around the room, you noticed that the lights were off and the only light that's illuminating the room comes from the moon. Taking your phone from the side table, the clock shows that it was already past 10 in the evening. There were missed calls and unread messages, all came from one person.

**Kiyoko**.

Making a mental note to text her in the morning, you placed your phone back to the table.

The door opened followed by the lights. A voice called out to you as the person entered the room. You lifted your head to face him, uttering a small greeting.

"Hey there, _Snow White_." you grinned staring at his hair.

The color from his face drained at the sight of your puffy eyes. He immediately scrambled to your side, asking you if you're alright.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." you patted his shoulder, watching as he relaxed.

"You dreamt about it, again?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same as others."

"I guess that's a good thing, considering that you're not throwing things or crying like your eyes were Niagara Falls."

"Shut it." you playfully punched his shoulder whilst he feigned hurt.

"Do you want me to change your bandage?" he inquired, eyes glued at your arm.

"No," you placed a hand over the bandage, tracing patterns at them. A small smile appeared at your lips, reminiscing a certain memory. "I'd like to leave it as it is."

"Okay...?" he draw out the word, confused at your expression before slapping a hand over his forehead. "You got into a quarrel with a classmate, again?"

"Her fault." you simply answered. "By the way, have you finished what I told you to do?"

"Ah.. Not yet, but it'll be done soon."

"Alright, just focus on that."

You swing your legs to the side, your bare feet making contact with the cold floor. Standing up from the bed, you smoothened your wrinkled uniform. Using your fingers, you untangled your messy locks.

"You're leaving?" the male ask, disappointment evident in his voice.

You made a humming sound, "I have to go home and I don't want to bother you any longer."

"But, you're not bothering me!" he defended. "Plus, it's already late in the evening."

Taking your bag from the sofa near the window, you exited the room with him following you. He was really adamant on making you stay. You descended the stairs, towards the door.

"You can stay the night, you know? My house is your house, too."

You shook your head, "I can't, I have classes tomorrow."

"You're taking your school seriously? Are you sick?" his eyes were wide in disbelief, letting out a chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"Don't make me punch you."

Grinning sheepishly, the male throw his hands in defense.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here and for the food as well. You're an amazing cook as always."

"Of course," he answered, heat spreading through his cheeks. Mentally patting himself on the shoulder, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. "Anything for you, (Name)-san."

"My, my, Snow White is so sweet."

You snickered, rolling your eyes at him. This kid. Patting his head, you could feel his soft tresses against your fingers. You remembered the surprise in his face when he saw you standing outside his door. Your visit was unannounced, however it made him glad.

"(Name)-san," he smiled as you take your hand off his head. "Be careful on your way. If anything happens, call me and I'll rush there, wherever you are."

"Goodness," you scrunched your face at him. "Are you Kiyoko? You're starting to sound like her. Protective and all."

"I swore to be always here for you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you even used to follow me around." you snickered, tugging at the strap of your bag as you squint your eyes at him. "Stalker."

"Hey!" he grimaced in offense, slightly nudging you towards the door. "Go home already."

"I thought you don't want me to leave?" you asked, raising a brow at him.

He shrugs, "I changed my mind."

You shook your head, chuckling as you stepped outside the house.

"Try to stay out of trouble!" you heard him call over your shoulder.

Stopping in your tracks, you turned around. Your eyes locked with his blue ones. A devious grin spreading on your face.

"I definitely won't."

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
If there's another thing that you value other than trust, it's peace. It may sound ridiculous but you enjoy being at peace. Considering that you're involve in different quarrels, you don't actually have time to be alone.

The tranquility that you feel whenever you're left in your own world. That feeling when no one's disturbing you. The feeling of not having a care in the world. You enjoy it.

And if someone were to ask you what's your favorite time of the day, you would say when it's late at night. Those were the times where you could actually enjoy being at peace.

The late night walks. The streets weren't usually buzzing with people like it did when it's daylight. The scenery that you saw whenever you're looking up at the stars. Somehow, you find the darkness of the night comforting.

The only sound that you could heard was the one that's coming from your earphones. One OK Rock's Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer was blaring in your ears. You were silently singing to yourself, nodding your head to the beat of the drums.

Everything was fine.

Until something rolled to your feet. Thanks to the light that's coming from the lamppost, you didn't have to squint your eyes to recognize the multicolored ball next to your feet. Removing your earphones, you crouch down and picked up the volleyball into your hands.

Then, there was crashing.

\---------

"Just leave us alone!"

The sound of glass crashing into the nearby wall filled their ears. The pieces of glass shattered everywhere. He could feel the stinging sensation in his arms where the glass had grazed his skin. There was a whimper behind him, shaky fingers grasping the back of his shirt.

"A-are you alright, Hinata-kun?" the girl behind him managed to speak, with fear and worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, Yachi-san." he answered, lowering his arm that he used to protect his face.

Hinata glared at the men before him. He glared at them hard, trying to intimidate them despite his small stature. He was still wondering what they have done to be in such predicament. A minute ago, he and Yachi were just walking and sharing stories on their way home, until this men came and decided to pick on them.

"Oi, what are you glaring at, huh?" one of the males asked, walking before Hinata.

Raising his hand, the male pushed his head backwards with a force. The back of Hinata's bounced off the wall with a small thud. The three men erupted in laughter, seeing the pain in the male's face.

"H-hinata-kun!" Yachi stuttered as Hinata immediately grabbed the back of his head, wincing in pain. Her eyes darted from Hinata to the men before them. "P-please, let us g-go..." Yachi pleaded through her sobs, "Just.. L-leave us a-alone... "

They glared at her, and she instantly regretted speaking. One hand shot in front of her, shoving her down the ground.

"Idiot! We're having fun! Seeing your pathetic crying makes us laugh. It's entertai---"

The man's sentence was cut short as a loud smack echoed throughout the alleyway. The ball connected to the side of the man's face and he fell unconscious onto the ground with an audible thud.

"That's **_more_** entertaining, if you'd ask me."

Your voice came, footsteps echoing off the walls as you make your way further into the alleyway.

"Well, goodnight." you sneered, staring at the man's face. A huge red imprint was visible on his face. " **Bastard**."

"You bitch!" the two guys screamed, scrambling beside the form of their unconscious friend.

"What the hell did you do?"

They froze, not believing the fact that you just took down a male with just a ball. They made no move of attacking you, for they were too busy checking if their friend's still breathing.

You ignored their questions, walking closer towards first years, examining their faces. Hinata's face lit up when he saw the familiar red head and your face finally came into sight, still in your uniform. He didn't care anymore if you're the school's troublemaker or what, he was actually relieved since you're with them right now. Thankful to be exact.

"Oi, Shrimp," your voice was stern, narrowing your eyes at the orange head. "Just what the heck are you doing outside this late at night?"

"(L-L/Name)-senpai!" Hinata cried in relief.

And he actually looked like he wanted to hug you. You scrunched your face, stepping away from the male who had an ear splitting grin on his face and stood beside Yachi who also had a thankful and relieved look on her face.

"Senpai?" the two men asked in unison, finally finding their voice. They rose from their position, staring at you with anger in their eyes.

"So, you're their senpai?" one of them asked.

You nodded, "Yes, I am."

"We're not letting what you did to Reiji slide." the other male spat.

For an asshole, he does have a nice name. It doesn't suit him, tho.

"I'm not expecting you to. What I did to him," you nodded your head towards Reiji's unconscious form. "He deserves it."

"Don't blame us for what happens next." they took a step forward, standing a few feet away from you, cracking their fingers.

"We don't usually beat girls up, but this time, you definitely crossed the line."

"Oh, don't be like that," you grinned. "You're making it sound like it's my fault. Trust me, I've had enough of people blaming me for their shits."

"You'll regret what you did."

"I definitely won't." you smirked, removing your backpack and tossing it to Hinata who barely managed to caught it in his arms. You shot him a look, saying that you'll kick his ass if he drops your bag. The orange head nervously gulp, nodding his head as you order him and Yachi to step back.

"We won't hold back. It'd be a shame to damage such pretty face."

How bad you wanted to gag because of that.

"No, no. Don't hold back. If there's anything, hit me your best shot." you replied. "And just to make things clear, it is you, guys, who'll be regretting this. You messed with my precious kouhais, you're seriously not thinking I'll let you get away with that, don't you?"

_Looks like I'm having my fun tonight, Snow White. Told you, I won't stay out of trouble._

The two of them charged towards you at the same time, fists balled up in the air. Smirking to yourself, you swiftly dodge to your right, grabbing the male and kneeing him straight into his gut. He fell into the ground, clutching his stomach. The second guy stumbled forward as he punched nothing but air. Within seconds you were behind him, sending a kick to his back, making him crash towards the trash cans on the corner. He rolled onto his back, sprawling onto the ground.

"Boring," you huffed, staring down at them.

The first guy struggled to stand on his feet, still clutching his stomach in pain. He run towards you, clenching his teeth and aiming to land a punch to your face. You caught his fist mid-air, you turn and elbow him right in the chin. Rolling your eyes, you kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. His knees buckle, gasping for air as he clutched his groin. He kneeled onto the ground, crying in pain.

"That hurt, didn't it?"

The smirk on your face fell when a hand was placed on your shoulder, forcing you to turn around. A fist came into view, connecting to your face. You stumbled backwards, managing to stay on your feet. Hinata and Yachi screamed behind you, and was about to rush to your side but you put your hand up signalling them to stop.

Your hand went to your the side of your lower lip, wiping the blood from it. The second guy smirked at you, looking proud of himself. You held your hand out, taunting him with a 'come-here' motion of your fingers. His smirk dropped and you grinned when he came charging at you again. You ducked your head, feeling his fist went above your head, you step behind him. Grabbing the back of his shirt, you spun him around, your fist already waiting. You punched him square in the face, grinning even more as you heard a satisfying crack. He came flying into the wall after that.

You whistled, admiring your work. Clicking your tongue, you walked towards the nearest figure. You bent down to his level, lifting him harshly by the hair. Your gaze was hard and poison was practically dripping from your voice.

"Try to mess with them again. It won't be just your nose that I'm breaking," you enunciated, gripping his hair tightly that his scalp started to hurt. "A leg or an arm sounds good, don't you think? Now, do we have a deal?"

You watched as he tremble, shutting his eyes in fear. You smiled as he gave a curt nod.

" ** _Wonderful_**."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

You stare outside the window, watching the students flood through the gates of the school. Your lower back resting on the windowsill, suppressing a yawn. You could feel numerous eyes gazing at your form as your classmates stopped their own conversations,  and decided to exchange whispers about you.

Another day. Another stares. Another whispers.

You stifled a yawn, paying no heed to them. You glanced to the empty seat next to your chair, wondering to yourself what made you arrive to school early. There's twenty minutes left before the bell rings.

"Looks like the troublemaker got into another mess, again." you heard one of your classmates said.

"Eh? Really?"

"And to think that she just got into trouble with Hashimoto-san yesterday."

"Have you seen the cut on her lips? It wasn't there yesterday."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Maybe Hashimoto-san did it?"

"That's not possible. The girl could barely fight yesterday."

"She was scared shitless. (L/Name)-san had her by the collar."

"I swear, she keeps getting into fights one after another."

"Is she a warkfreak or something?"

You lifted your foot, kicking your desk and sending it to the ground with a loud thud. The students flinched and whispers instantly died down. Their eyes then traveled to your figure, smirking at them. They cast their gaze to the ground, feeling their pulse race. They fidgeted in their place, panicking as soon as they saw you walking towards them.

Arriving in front of them, you didn't do anything.

You just stared at them.

You stared at them until they were practically squirming under your gaze. They were sure you'd hit them any moment now, but you didn't. Instead, you stifled another yawn, smirked to yourself and leave.

_I'm simply one hell of a troublemaker._

\--------

_**[Time Skip]** _

"Hey, are you two serious about this?" Ennoshita asked, trailing after the two idiots of the second years.

"Of course, Chikara!" Nishinoya announced, eyes glinting with determination.

"She'll beat your asses into pulp, y'know?" Ennoshita tried frightening the two but they didn't budge.

"We have to do this!" Tanaka added, locking eyes with Nishinoya and fist bumping each other.

"For Kiyoko-san!"

Ennoshita facepalmed. _You two will be the death of me._

The three arrived to your classroom. Nishinoya and Tanaka immediately search for you, eyes wide as they tried to look for the familiar red head. Ennoshita, on the other hand, apologized to the people in the room for the intrusion.

"Hey, what are you three doing here?" Daichi rose from his seat, walking towards his teammates.

The three bowed before their Captain. Nishinoya and Tanaka, greeted him in a loud manner that made people flinch and earned stares from everyone in the room.

"I told you to stop greeting like that!" Daichi smiled awkwardly, apologizing to his classmates.

"Daichi-san, have you seen, (L/Name)-san?" Tanaka queried.

"(L/Name)-san?" Sugawara repeated in bafflement, stepping into the classroom. "What business do you have with her?"

The three then again, bowed before their Vice Captain.

"Maybe they want their asses to get beaten by (L/Name)-san." Daichi chuckled.

"I definitely don't want that," Ennoshita answered, Nishinoya and Tanaka nodding in agreement.

Sugawara stared at the brunette with an unimpressed look on his face.

"What?" Daichi asked, raising his hands.

The gray haired male ignored his friend and faced his teammates instead.

"We haven't seen (L/Name)-san since she left yesterday." Sugawara placed a hand on his chin, thinking. "Could it be that she's absent today?"

"That can't be. Some students saw her walking in the hallway this morning." Tanaka said, Sugawara's brows knitted in confusion.

"Plus, I heard someone talking that she caused a scene here earlier." Sugawara's brows arched at Nishinoya's sentence.

"But, she didn't attend her classes today."

"Obviously, she skipped," Daichi pointed out. "Maybe she's still somewhere within the premises."

"Let's look for her, then." Sugawara suggested. The second year duo grinned from ear to ear, exchanging a high-five before deciding to jump around, dragging their dearest Captain with them.

"Suga-san?" Ennoshita asked, not believing his ears.

"I mean, you guys, were looking for her didn't you?"

"You don't even know why those two are looking for her." He motioned towards Nishinoya and Tanaka who were jumping around the room. Are they bunnies or something?

"I think they're off to something good," Sugawara was being optimistic.

"They have a death wish."

"(L/Name)-san, isn't that scary at all," Sugawara chuckled, diverting his sentence when his kouhai gave him a weird look. "Also, you're with them Ennoshita."

"I am merely doing my job of keeping those two from doing something stupid," Ennoshita stared blankly as Nishinoya and Tanaka bumped into a desk, toppling onto the floor, still, with their Captain. "I seriously need to get paid for this."

"Aw, I think I broke my leg!"

"My elbow hurts!"

"Whoever you are, I'm giving you three seconds to remove your ass from my face!"

"Hey, you two! Stop trying to kill Daichi-san!"

\-------

"Remind me, again, why am I even here?" Tsukishima grumbled, hands inside his pockets.

The beanpole was just walking in the hallway with Yamaguchi, headphones on, when suddenly this pair of mongrels (AKA Nishinoya and Tanaka) came and tackled him onto the ground and (forced) asked him to search with them. Of course, Tsukishima being Tsukishima, he didn't want to take part in such thing. However, his mind changed when his two persistent senpais bared their fangs at him.

_I definitely don't want to get bitten by them._

"Because the more people searching, the fastest we'll find (L/Name)-san."

"Well, thank you," the beanpole piped. "But, unlike you two, I don't want to die young."

Sugawara immediately grabbed the ready-to-bite Nishinoya, separating him from Tsukishima.

"We've been searching for her, but she's still nowhere to be seen." Ennoshita stated, facing his teammates.

"We can't give up!" Tanaka yelled, grabbing Ennoshita by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

"I know, I know." the ravenette remove the hands on his shoulders, staring at the stairs leading to the rooftop. "Are you sure she's here?"

"Well, according to our source-"

"Source?" Sugawara snorted, "What are you, a detective or something?"

"Shut up," Daichi glared at the third year setter, clearing his throat. "According to the students, she was in the rooftop." he stated, remembering the pair of students who bumped into while rushing through the halls with terrified faces.

"Oh, that's right, Daichi-san!" Tanaka grinned, clapping his hands together.

Nishinoya jumped onto Ennoshita who stumbled forwards. Luckily, he was caught by Yamaguchi and Sugawara before his face could finally meet the floor.

"To the rooftop we gooooo!"

"Don't include me in this folly," Tsukishima turned on his heels. "And stop jumping onto people and dragging them off to somewhere."

"Salty-shima, you're coming with us!" Tanaka grabbed the back of Tsukishima's collar, hauling the first year towards the stairs.

"Let's goooo!"

The group rushed up to the stairs, swinging the door open. The wind instantly greeted them, hitting their skins. They glanced around but you they didn't saw you. Tanaka started climbing up the ladder with Nishinoya after him, the rest were watching them.

When he was finally at the top, Tanaka froze in his tracks. His face morph into an awe as his jaw drop. Heat was now rushing through his cheeks. He placed a hand over his chest, feeling the erratic beating of his heart.

Tsukishima shuddered at the sight of his senpai's sparkling eyes.

" _ **Beautiful**_."

As soon as the word that came out of Tanaka's mouth, Nishinoya was already rushing up the ladder, bumping into his friend in the process. The shaved head let out an 'oof' sound when Nishinoya accidentally hit his jaw. The pain made him let go of his hold on the ladder. Before he knew it, he was falling backwards. His hand shoot forwards, grasping the fabric of Nishinoya's shirt.

The boys sprung into action, bolting towards the two falling idiots. Except for Tsukishima who stayed back and watch as his teammates tumble onto the ground, becoming a mess of limbs and letting out a series of cries and grunts. The corners of his lips curled up before breaking into a fit of laughter.

Sugawara swore his waist almost snapped as Tanaka's weight crushed him from under. Daichi rubbed his head, feeling a small bump near his forehead. Yamaguchi pushed off Nishinoya's body from the barely breathing Ennoshita.

The boys heard another hearty laughter, lifting their head, they spotted you from above them. Your eyes glinting in pure amusement. The corners of your mouth curved into a smirk, waving at them.

"Yo, Volleyball Club."

 


End file.
